


A princess, a pirate and an assassin walk into a bar...

by lea_hazel



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Assassination, Diplomacy, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Personal Plot Spoilers, Pirates, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: The delegates from Hise, Corval and Arland find that they have more in common than they expected. Spoilers for personal plot resolutions (up to week five, expanded demo).Originally posted to the old forums, cleaned up and shared now that the extended demo is available to all.





	A princess, a pirate and an assassin walk into a bar...

It was true that the Seven-Year Summit had been more eventful this year, not to mention more violent, than anyone could have previously imagined. It was also true that Lady Azure was often to be found at the center of this violence, something she was certain her dear father would not approve of. Sometimes she even felt guilty about all the grey hairs she was no doubt putting on his head. But father dear did not want his only child to be a pirate captain, and so she had to find some other way to occupy herself. It was not truly her fault that trouble was drawn to her like a particularly attractive and charismatic lodestone. 

The other men in her life seemed to be following suit, in terms of their general reactions to the amount of peril she regularly found herself in. Yet some trouble needed to be done, clearly, and clearly Azure was the only one willing or able to do it. And so she had to seek herself some fresh new allies, if she wanted to accomplish her goals, that is. And as the goal she had in mind was both of insurmountable importance to her, as well as being particularly difficult, she needed to beg help from someone especially competent. Namely, that sanctimonious Corval bitch that everyone adored, for some reason. So in the spirit of international diplomacy, Azure found herself slipping into the guest hall at an indecent hour of the night, and rapping very softly on the girl in question's door. 

She had to trust that Lady Tanith was as clever as certain discerning individuals had insisted she was, and had the subtlety necessary for the job. And that she would be alert for clandestine late night door-knocking. And that she knew how to keep a secret, though she'd been reassured that no loose-lipped lady would ever survive twenty one years in the Corval inner court. When finally the door was opened, Azure rapidly realized that her suspicions were completely misplaced. Tanith was more than adept for the job she had in mind. No, what she ought to have been suspicious of was that the lady would not be alone. 

No, Lady Tanith was very much occupied, and not in an entertaining capacity, either. If one were going to entertain late-night visitors when one was under so much scrutiny, Azure felt, there should at least be some physical reward to be had. But Lady Tanith was indeed hosting, and her guest was no one whom Azure might have anticipated. It was one of the two sweet, gentle, utterly uninteresting Princesses that the prim-and-proper nations had sent, to be terrified and outclassed by the more competent members of their social class. A soft-spoken, overly polite little thing, all frills and hand-fans and batted eyelashes. The eyelash-batting did seem to have a peculiar effect on menfolk, and Azure had to admit the girl worked her angle surprisingly well. She had half-a-dozen men who should know better wrapped around her little finger. 

What baffled, though, was what she was doing intriguing with a member of the Corval Imperial court. What possible interest could she have in Imperial machinations? 

"Callista," said their host, as graciously as though they were attending a salon at one of the castle's sunlit parlors, "I believe you have met Lady Azure of Hise." 

The little bit of a thing nodded most solemnly. 

Tanith turned to Azure, smiled beguilingly and said, "We are discussing murder. Please, have a seat." 

***

"So you see," Tanith was explaining, an infuriatingly smug smile on her face, "we three have an enemy in common. I wish to protect my mother, Princess Callista wants her sister to be happy, and you... well, I assume you'd like to be Empress one day." Her gaze flicked up and down. "Corval could certainly do worse." 

"Yes," said Azure slowly. "Yes, I think I do see. I take it you have some experience in this arena? At least, this is what I was led to believe." 

Her mouth twisted. "Your source is well-informed," she said. "While I may find it personally distasteful at times, there are some things that require doing, however unpleasant." 

"Especially at the inner court," said Azure. 

"Precisely." 

"And you are willing," Azure turned her attentions to the third party of this scheme, an unusually quiet one, "to go to such lengths for your goals?" 

"For my sister," said the Princess, her voice soft but surprisingly steady, "I will do whatever it takes." 

Azure puffed out a breath. "I see." 

"Now, this present certain logistical quandaries," Tanith went on quite blithely. "I have certain resources at my disposal, it's true, and there are ways to get things done that will leave no trail. Your arrival, however, presents both a difficulty and an opportunity." 

"Of course it does," said Azure. "Certain accidents could happen, perhaps out at sea, with few witnesses..." 

"Yes, you take my meaning, I see," said Tanith. "Such an occurrence would surely be interpreted as an act of war, however. I assume you are opposed to the idea of war between our two nations." She spoke with academic dryness. 

Now, war could be a profitable venture for an enterprizing pirate, but Azure's recent unfortunate state meant she had reasons to oppose such a particular conflagration. "No, that won't do," she agreed. "Some more subtle method, perhaps..." 

Her eyes flicked again to the Princess, who was sitting primly with her hands folded in her lap. Azure had no notion what the girl could bring to their scheme, other than her approval. 

But the little bit spoke up just then. "There are certain plants," she said, "which may prove effective, if the delivery method can be arranged." 

Azure's brows snapped together, partly because of the Arland blossom's proving unexpectedly poisonous, but mostly for other reasons. "But surely there would be a way to detect--" 

"Yes, yes," said Tanith, waving her hand airily. "That is why we require your particular expertise. We need some thieving done." 

Azure raised an eyebrow. 

"Rather," said Tanith, "reverse thieving. An exchange, if you will. And we will need a competent forger, one who is unknown in Corval." 

"I may know someone who knows someone," said Azure, rather blandly. 

"Excellent." Tanith turned back to her desk and produced a small velvet bag. "I will need him to reproduce, exactly, these two items. The details must be exact, I cannot stress that enough." 

Azure peeked into the bag. "It can be done." 

A slow silence spread in the room. 

"What now?" asked Callista. 

Tanith was deep in thought, her brow furrowed. "The timing needs to be just right," she murmured. "I will contact you when I have more details. Go to bed, Callie. Everything will be fine." 

The Princess obediently disappeared, padding almost silently out into the hallway, the door barely even creaking behind her. Azure stood and almost followed, but there was one last matter for her to arrange. 

"Oh, are you still here?" said Tanith, looking up. 

She steepled her fingers thoughtfully and watched her. "Now, this mad little peace mission you seem to be on..." 

"Katyia's legacy," said Tanith dryly. 

"Yes," said Azure. "That. I trust we'll be seeing a great deal of each other during the upcoming negotiations." 

"As our interests align for once, that seems to be the case." 

"I hope you know," she began carefully, "that peace with Hise would naturally require the release of any and all Hisean captives held by the Corvali throne." 

Tanith held her gaze with no difficulty. "Naturally." 

"We understand each other, then," said Azure. 

"Yes," said Tanith, "and now it's time for you to leave. We both have a great deal of work to do, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Although these characters were created to be written about, not played, a few notes: Azure is a manipulative, unethical Hise pirate romancing. Tanith is a manipulative, ethical Corval court lady who declared Katyia's Legacy as her ambition and is (probably) romancing Clarmont. Callista is a sheltered princess who is romancing Lyon. Whether there are other background MCs in their world remains to be seen.


End file.
